


Looking for a fic

by gracie_and_kat_7



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_and_kat_7/pseuds/gracie_and_kat_7
Summary: Title says all
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Looking for a fic

Hi, I'm looking for a reddie fic, more like a series, but I'm specifically looking for this one fic in the series. It's an adult reddie au, and eddie gets filmed being kinda a karen to this lady in a supermarket. That's all that I can remember, but if you know it, please let me know. Thanks!


End file.
